


Enjoying The Little Things

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Snuggling, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erwin sees Levi's (barely noticeable) smile for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is dedicated to my friend, Waku, because she deserves it. She has done stuff for me that I couldn't ever repay her for. This is part of the gifts I'm going to give her. So yeah, Waku, I love you so much and you're one of the most important people I have in this planet. Like, the Levi to my Erwin.

If it's one thing Erwin knows, is that Levi doesn't smile, even around him. It would be unusual if he smiled because his face has been frowning since forever. He imagined what it would look like if he smiled, but quickly shook the idea away.

 

"What were you thinking about, commander?" asked Levi as he stood next to him, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes looking straight at their recon corps.

 

"Nothing of importance," said Erwin, the side of his mouth twisting into a smirk. Levi raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing to the taller man.

 

"Well, it seems to amuse you," he said, turning his head to Erwin. The blond smiled, staying silent for a moment.

 

"I was thinking of you," Erwin said and the raven haired captain rolled his eyes, "what would it look like if you smiled?"

 

Levi scoffed, letting his arms fall to his sides, "there's nothing to smile about in this world, Erwin."

 

The blonde commander shrugged his shoulder, looking back at the recon corps. "Maybe," he began, "but even if we live in a world like this, enjoying the little things won't hurt."

 

Levi took a few steps away. "I'll leave the sentimental things to you, Erwin," Levi spoke without looking back.

 

-x-

 

But, Levi does smile, or smirk in his matter. And the recon corps commander found out in the most beautiful way, and in a way Levi didn't want him to find out.

 

They were panting and red faced, next to each other in bed. Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, but Levi pushed them away. The blond looked at him confusion.

 

"Next time, easy on the waist," said Levi, grunting as laid on his side, facing Erwin, "your grip is too hard, it'll bruise."

 

"I didn't think you were that sensitive, Corporal," said Erwin, nuzzling his nose in Levi's neck, "want me to kiss it better?"

 

"Shut up," retorted Levi, tugging the back of the commander's hair to lift his head. Levi leaned down and placed his lips over Erwin's. Erwin smiled, placing his hands on the back of Levi's head and moved his lips against Levi's. Levi pulled back, placing his forehead against Erwin's and closing his eyes. "Sleep, Erwin, we'll need you tomorrow."

 

Erwin chuckled, closing his eyes. "Do you love me?"

 

There wasn't a response, so Erwin let his eyes flutter open. He found the corner of Levi's mouth twisted into a barely noticeable smirk.

 

"You're smiling?" muttered Erwin.

 

"You said that enjoying the little things won't hurt," mumbled Levi, "if that answers your question."

 


End file.
